


How to Woo a Librarian

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Library Sex, Masturbation, Podfic Available, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve is a shy librarian. Danneel comes into the library an awful lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Woo a Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [blindfold-spn](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com).
> 
> ETA: The lovely and talented exmanhater | intransitive has podficced this story as part of an outstanding CWRPF femslash podfic anthology: [A Beauty Desired](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1305952.html) (or on [DW](http://exlibrary.dreamwidth.org/4258.html)).

Genevieve had only been working at the Woodston branch for a month before she started to notice Danneel.

Well, that wasn't precisely true.  She'd noticed Danneel the first time she saw her step into the library in her two-inch heels with a copy of _One Hundred Years of Solitude_ in her hands.  Her red hair had been falling in silky waves across her white dress shirt, and she'd been smiling, bright and warm and sexy.  She'd made Genevieve's breath catch in her throat, so loud and obvious that Jonas had looked at her and asked if she was getting a cold.

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Genevieve had said, flushing, and she couldn't look over to the new arrivals section where Danneel was browsing for the next ten minutes for fear of embarrassing herself further.

So it was safe to say she'd _noticed_ Danneel.  What had taken a bit longer was the realization that Danneel came in to the library on some kind of -- of schedule.

Genevieve only worked at the branch part-time; she was working as a library assistant while she went to school for her Masters in Library Science. Danneel seemed to come into the branch all the time -- she worked across the street at an accounting firm or something.  Jonas had been annoyingly stingy on the details when Genevieve had tried to surreptitiously grill him on the subject.  During almost every one of Genevieve's regular shifts, Danneel came in on her lunch hour.  Sometimes she came in to pick up a book or DVD. Or sometimes it was place a hold, or pull out her laptop for a few minutes, or sit on the couches with a newspaper or magazine.  Genevieve had never known anyone who came into the library that often who didn't also work there. And she was friendly with all the staff.  She knew everyone's name, and loved to get their recommendations or just chat with them about their weekends.  She even brought Ranbir a gluten-free muffin on her birthday.  

"I can't believe she comes in practically every day," Genevieve said to Donna one day while Danneel was safely at the other end of the library, back behind the audiobooks.  

"Not every day," Donna said. "Usually just Mondays and Thursdays."

Genevieve had paused.  Those were her shifts.  Well, and Friday evenings.  Her heart started thumping in her chest.

"Uh, how long has she been coming here, anyway?" she asked, as casually as she could.

Donna gave her an odd look.  "Hmm. Probably around the time you started, sweetie."

Genevieve felt her face heat up and she turned away, pretending to focus on sorting the returns.  "Huh," she said, trying to make her voice non-committal.

"Huh, indeed," Donna said, but thankfully didn't say anything else.

Danneel never used any of the mechanical self-serve check-outs.  Sometimes she would say something to Genevieve when she came up to the desk, or when they accidentally bumped into one another in the stacks.  It was sometimes something innocuous about the weather, sometimes something interesting or witty about the book she was checking out.  Once she complimented Genevieve's cardigan ("The color make your eyes look luminous," she'd said), and Genevieve had flushed and ducked her head and felt warm all the way down to her toes.

And of course Genevieve paid attention to which books Danneel took out.  Her taste was impossibly eclectic, which made it all the more intriguing.  Sometimes she took out classics; once she borrowed _Our Mutual Friend_ , but returned it after only one week which made Genevieve suspect that she hadn't actually read it at all.  She renewed _How to Be a Domestic Goddess_ twice, and Genevieve got irrationally jealous of whoever was benefiting from her baking.  She took out biographies of Romantic poets, trashy mystery novels, travel accounts of India, histories of ancient Greece, and YA urban fantasies.  

It all made Genevieve's head spin.  She was desperate to hear what Danneel thought about every book she read.  She wanted Danneel to read them to her.  She wanted to pull Danneel close and wrap herself around those warm curves, while Danneel spilled everything about herself in a whisper in Genevieve's ear.

Genevieve knew she fit a certain -- well, a certain stereotype.  She dressed conservatively at work, her hair pulled back and with minimal make-up.  She was on her feet all day, so she wore flats.  She had glasses.  She had an embarrassing tendency to blush at the slightest provocation and her tongue tripped over itself more often than not.  She looked and acted exactly like a shy buttoned-up librarian, and she knew it.  Whereas Danneel defied stereotypes; she was unfailingly nice and smart and funny, not to mention out-of-this-world gorgeous, and she was clearly so far out of Genevieve's league they weren't even in the same time-zone.  

Besides which, Genevieve was a professional and she was not about to start hitting on patrons, even if she could think of something to say that would sweep Danneel off her feet.

There was absolutely nothing to stop her dreaming about Danneel though.  Which she did.  Repeatedly.

That Monday, Danneel came in to return a DVD.  She didn't put it in the return slot like people usually did, but walked right up to the desk and slid it across the counter to Genevieve.

"This one was really good," she said, smiling. She was wearing a deep red shirt that made her skin glow.  Her neckline dipped just low enough to show off her stunning breasts, and her lips were distractingly pink and pouty.  It took Genevieve a good minute to realize Danneel was tapping the DVD case with one long finger and looking at her expectantly.

She flushed.  Oh, great.  She was the most unprofessional employee in the whole library.  She fervently hoped Danneel hadn't caught her staring.  "Um," she said, and looked blankly at the DVD.  The movie was called _Saving Face_.  "Uh, haven't seen it."

"You should!" Danneel said.  She was still smiling at Genevieve.  "Let me know what you think."

Genevieve nodded helplessly and closed her fingers around the case.  Danneel opened her pretty pink lips again, but then Mr. Baker came up to the desk with his weekly stack of paperback romances, and Danneel flashed a quick wink and walked away.  Genevieve tried her best not to stare at Danneel's ass, but the skirt she was wearing was indecently tight, and anyway, dropping her gaze just meant Genevieve was ogling Danneel's long legs in her red pumps.

Yeah.  Genevieve was definitely the most unprofessional employee in the library.  Probably in the entire city.

"Mm-hmm," Mr. Baker said, and Genevieve went rigid and then turned as scarlet as Danneel's shoes at the thought that he'd caught the direction of her gaze. She snatched the first book from his pile and scanned it.  "It's nice to see young people reading these days," he went on, and Genevieve was too wound up to even sigh in relief.

She stashed Danneel's film under the desk and took it out on her own card that night.  It was a very sweet movie about two women falling in love and working things out together, and Genevieve might have liked it a lot if she hadn't been continually distracted wondering why Danneel had recommended it to her.  Had she caught Genevieve staring?  Did she know Genevieve liked girls? Was she making fun of her?  Was she teasing?

Was she -- flirting?

Genevieve was being ridiculous.  It was probably perfectly innocent.  Danneel had probably just enjoyed the film and offered a friendly recommendation.  That was all.

It didn't stop her sliding her fingers between her legs that night and thinking about what Danneel would look like with her legs spread, her hair spilled over the pillow, and her back arched up in pleasure.

Danneel came into the library on Thursday as usual.  When she walked in the door, she looked over and gave Genevieve a slow smile that made Genevieve's whole body light up.  She couldn't be imagining the way Danneel looked at her, with that flash of _want_ in her eyes.  It made Genevieve helplessly turned on, made her want to push Danneel up against the wall in plain view of everyone and kiss her until they both forgot they needed oxygen.  

Danneel disappeared into nonfiction, but Genevieve's brain seemed to be stuck in overdrive.  She couldn't stop imagining what it would feel like to run her fingers all over Danneel's smooth golden skin.  She wanted to get her mouth on Danneel's throat, bite at the lobe of her ear, suck on her full bottom lip.  She wanted to drop to her knees and press her face between Danneel's thighs until she'd learned all the noises Danneel made when she came.

"Oh God," she murmured under her breath.

"Hey, do you need to take a few minutes?" Jenny said in concern. "You're looking a little flushed."

Genevieve shook her head quickly.  But a few moments later, she wished she'd taken the out as Danneel appeared at the counter, book in hand.  Danneel was just across the desk from her, close enough to touch, close enough for Genevieve to smell the citrusy scent of her shampoo.  Genevieve's whole body flared, her pulse thumping rapidly under her skin.

"Found what I was looking for," Danneel said.  She was wearing dangly earrings that made her neck look especially long and pale and lick-able.

"Oh," Genevieve said, belatedly realizing there was a book waiting to be scanned.  She picked it up automatically. "Um, good."

"Something to keep me up all night," Danneel added with a smirk that was definitely edging towards lewd, and Genevieve almost swallowed her tongue.  "See you soon, Genevieve," she added, as she turned towards the door.

The book she borrowed was a biography of Gertrude Stein, and Genevieve was not -- repeat _not_ \-- going to read anything into that.  

Except for the fact that two weeks ago Danneel had been reading Jeannette Winterson and Audre Lord, and last week she'd borrowed the miniseries _Fingersmith_ and season four of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.  

Oh God.  Genevieve was definitely reading into that.   _Season four_ , for all that was holy.

She mumbled an apology to Jenny and stumbled down the hallway to lock herself in the staff bathroom.  She splashed her face with cold water and leaned against the wall, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

It couldn't be a coincidence.  Danneel was taking out lesbian-themed books and movies _and she wanted Genevieve to know about them_.

In the end, it wasn't even a conscious decision.  One moment, Genevieve was leaning unsteadily against the tiles, her skin too tight and her stomach butterflying, and the next she realized her hand was on her own breast.  She cupped the warm weight of it and let her fingertip graze across her sensitive nipple.  

Oh fuck.

She was in the bathroom.  At work.  She wasn't even technically on break.  She rubbed her thumb across her nipple again and felt her stomach clench and her thighs tremble.  She'd never done anything like this, never even considered the possibility.

She let her thumb and forefinger work her nipple together, raising it to a tight hard bud and letting herself believe for a moment that it was Danneel's palm kneading her tit, teasing her nipple, sending shivers down her spine.  She sagged back against the wall and let her other hand drift towards the waistband of her dark grey dress pants.  This was so dangerous.  She should stop, she thought desperately. She didn't have to take this any further.  

She undid the button and slid her hand inside her panties, stroking her lower belly lightly, fingertips cool against her heated skin.

Oh God.  No, she most definitely needed to take this further.  

She thought of Danneel's mouth, the wicked edge to her grin, the sinful pout of her lower lip, the flash of her pink tongue.  Genevieve just wanted to devour her, to spread Danneel out on her bed and mess up every glossy, picture-perfect inch of her.  She wanted to lick every last freckle and every last dimple.

Her fingertips dipped below the gentle slope of her belly.  She gasped out loud as she grazed lightly over her own clit, and she pushed her fingers lower still to rub gently at the fat, pouty lips of her pussy.  Her whole body tingled under the touch, like a sun's brilliant rays spreading out from her center, suffusing every inch of her with light and heat.  Her legs fell open a little and her hips arched up, seeking better friction than her own hand.  She rubbed herself harder, her mouth dropping open at the sensation.  She dipped her fingertips inside her cunt and they came out wet and slick.  She could smell herself and it made her breath come even faster.  Her hand moved up to her clit again and she chased the feeling, not even trying to resist this time, not when her clit was fucking vibrating from the pressure, not when her thighs were shaking and her breath was coming in gasps and her whole body felt ready to explode with the brilliance of it.

She came in a rush, nerves and body trembling, mind going white with pleasure.  She sagged mindlessly against the cool wall of the bathroom, let her fingertips dance lightly over her sensitive clit for a moment, relishing the pleasurable shudders of aftershocks it sent through her.

It took a few minutes for her brain to come back online.  When it did, she pulled her hand out of her pants abruptly.  Oh God.  She'd just -- she just masturbated in the bathroom at work.  

Unprofessional didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

She looked in the mirror.  There was no getting around it; she looked like she'd just had an orgasm.  Her flush deepened, and she hastily pushed her pants down to her thighs to clean herself.  There was nothing she could do about her panties; they were a little damp and she could smell herself on them. She hoped to God it wasn't too obvious.  She washed up as best she could, fixed her hair, splashed water on her face.  She still looked pink-cheeked and doe-eyed when she inspected herself in the mirror, but she thought she looked passable.  

No one said anything when she came back out, though Jenny gave her a sympathetic look.  But Genevieve's heart didn't slow down her entire shift.  It wasn't that she expected someone to accuse her of -- of pleasuring herself while at work, because who would imagine that she'd been doing such a thing? But she knew she must look guilty as sin and she wasn't sure she could lie convincingly about a single thing at the moment.

She brought herself off again in the shower that night, thinking of Danneel kneeling between her thighs, her hands threaded through Danneel's thick, gorgeous hair, her hips fucking up into Danneel's hot mouth and clever tongue.  

~~~

The next day Danneel came in to the library half an hour before closing.  It was outside of her usual schedule -- far outside the schedule.  She was wearing jeans that looked like they were painted on her body and a sparkly turquoise top that left her arms bare, and Genevieve was so stunned by the sight of Danneel in non-work clothes that she choked on her peppermint tea.  

Danneel's arrival was so distracting, it took Genevieve an embarrassingly long minute to remember why she'd been so grateful to have the entire weekend before she had any reason to meet Danneel's eyes again.  Her face heated with a tangled-up mixture of guilt and lust, and she ducked her head.

Danneel waited off to the side of the counter while Genevieve finished helping a mom and her two kids fill their backpacks with their books.  Danneel could easily ask Ranbir for help, Genevieve realized, her stomach twisting in knots.  She was processing holds at the other end of the counter.  All Danneel needed to do was clear her throat and Ranbir would turn her head and step over to help her.

But she didn't.  

Genevieve's heartbeat was loud in her own ears.

When she finished up with the mom and kids, she made herself look up and make eye contact.  Danneel graced her with a brain-melting smile and walked straight towards her.

"Hi," she said.

Genevieve made a noise in response that she hoped qualified as _hello_.  She gripped her mug of tea and tried to school her expression into one that did not read _I masturbated in public to the thought of your mouth and tits just four yards from this very spot_.

The jury was out on how well she succeeded.

"I don't have much of a weekend planned," Danneel said conversationally, despite the fact that she looked ready to step into a cab and go out to an expensive club.  "So I figured I needed to pick something up to take to bed."

Genevieve choked on thin air.

"To read," Danneel added.  She winked.  Actually _winked_.

Genevieve looked down automatically. The book on the table was a collection of Sappho's poetry.

Her brain shorted out again.  

This really could not be just her imagination.

Danneel leaned across the counter and Genevieve leaned in too, drawing in close like Danneel was a magnet.  "Would you like to join me?" Danneel murmered.

Genevieve's mouth dropped open.  "You --" she stuttered.

"What I'd really love to do is mess you all up in the middle of the library," Danneel said, her voice so low it was almost a thrum across Genevieve's cheek.  Genevieve's breath stuttered in her throat.  "I wanna pull your hair down and unbutton your shirt and fuck you right here on this counter."

The idea burned its way into Genevieve's brain.  She whimpered.  

She wanted that too.  She definitely wanted that.

Ranbir was right behind her, Jonas was in the work room, and there were still patrons in the library.  It seemed impossible that anyone could tell what Danneel was saying but they were still _there_ and Danneel was smirking, wetting her bottom lip with her tongue, and Genevieve was about to fall to pieces, right in front of her co-workers and -- and everyone.

"We close in fifteen minutes," she found herself saying.  "You could -- stick around."

Danneel's eyebrows shot up.  Then her eyes went dark and smolder-y, and her smirk widened.  "Yeah?" she said.

Genevieve dragged her gaze away from Danneel's mouth.  "Uh, yeah," she said.  "I'll have to, um, meet you outside.  On the corner.  And then we can -- uh."

"Come inside," Danneel said.  She was grinning wickedly.

Genevieve swallowed.  She looked down at the counter and then flicked her gaze back up to Danneel's face. "The back door," she clarified.

"Oh, I like any door you like," Danneel said, and Genevieve's felt her face flame.

"Hey, everything okay?" Ranbir asked.  She didn't sound concerned or anything, but she was right behind Genevieve, and Genevieve had just been eye-fucking a patron for all she was worth and making secret assignations.

"Um, yeah, of course," she said, straightening quickly.

Danneel straightened too, slower, and then stepped back and smiled.  "See you soon," she said.

The next fifteen minutes seemed to stretch out for an agonizingly long time.  The patrons took forver to leave.  One woman wanted to take out a whole pile of books at two minutes to nine.  Jonas forgot to turn off the light at the back of the work room and had to go back.  But finally, finally, they made it out the back door, door locked and alarm set, and Genevieve waited until they rounded the corner of the building before she stopped abruptly.  She pretended she'd left her phone behind and made her excuses for going back in to get it.  Jonas offered to stay while she went and retrieved it, but Genevieve waved him off, smiling with what she hoped was sincerity.  She waited a few minutes until she couldn't hear their footsteps or their voices.

She couldn't hear anything.  There was no movement.  Maybe Danneel had given up or changed her mind.  Maybe Genevieve had misunderstood --

But there she was, stepping out from around the darkened corner.  

Genevieve's heart turned over in her chest and she shivered.  She unlocked the door, punched in the alarm, and within minutes they were standing next to one another, locked inside the dark and empty library.

"It's, um, different after everyone's gone home," Genevieve said uncertainly.

Danneel turned to smile at her.  She had the most toe-curlingly good smiles Genevieve had ever seen.  "I like it," she said, and backed Genevieve up against the high wooden counter of the front desk.

"Yeah?" Genevieve said breathlessly.  Her hands went automatically to Danneel's hips, and she dared to let her fingers push under the fabric of Danneel's shirt to touch her hot skin.  

Danneel's eyes widened a little and then crinkled at the edges into a smile.  Genevieve couldn't make out the color of her eyes in the darkness, and she was hit with a sudden pang to gaze into them when there wasn't a circulation desk between them.  _Next time_ , she thought. 

Suddenly, she was pretty damn confident there was going to be a next time.

Speaking of circulation desks, Danneel was pressing her into it, one hand on Genevieve's waist, the other reaching up to curl into her hair.  "In case you missed it, I like you," Danneel said, her thumb brushing lightly over Genevieve's cheekbone.  

She leaned in carefully, as if she thought Genevieve might want to back out at the last moment.  The thought made something flip in Genevieve's chest, and she tilted her head and pressed her lips against Danneel's, fierce and sure and confident.  She might be a shy librarian but she knew how to kiss, thank you very much.

Danneel made a startled noise, but then she was kissing back, her breath hot and eager in Genevieve's mouth.  She tasted like cherry lip balm, and Genevieve didn't even like cherries much but she was changing her mind fast.  On Danneel's lips, cherries tasted perfect.  They tasted like summer and sweetness and heat and sex, and Genevieve couldn't get enough.  

She opened her mouth on a moan, and Danneel took the invitation to fuck her tongue inside.  That pulled another moan out of her throat, and the kiss turned dirty in an instant -- hot and desperate, sucking lips and panting breath and dragging tongues.

When Danneel pulled back a little to press licks and kisses along her jaw, Genevieve gave in to the temptation that had been lingering in her brain from the moment she saw Danneel walk into the library.  Her right hand stroked up Danneel's side and moved to gently cover Danneel's breast.  Danneel pushed into it, easy and eager, and Genevieve spread her fingers and massaged the warm, heavy weight of it.  Danneel's bra felt thick under her hand, and Genevieve urgently wanted to tear off Danneel's clothes and discover every piece of that warm skin with her mouth.

"In case it wasn't obvious," she whispered breathlessly in Danneel's ear.  "I like you, too."

Danneel let out a laugh, and pushed her thigh between Genevieve's legs.  Genevieve gasped and arched into the pressure, before letting herself grind down onto Danneel's denim-covered thigh.

"It wasn't immediately apparent," Danneel said, and it took Genevieve a moment to realize what she meant.  "You're hard to read, sometimes, you know?  And I was trying to be more subtle than renting all six seasons of _The L Word_ at once and shouting 'I'm a lesbian, will you date me!' at the top of my lungs."

Genevieve privately thought that the way she blushed bright red made her pretty darn easy to read.  But on the other hand, her lack of appreciable conversation had probably not given Danneel much to go on.  Danneel was apparently very, very persistent.

Or very, very interested.  And that thought made Genevieve flush, right on cue.

"You think," she started and then whimpered when Danneel licked behind her ear. "You think Sappho is subtle?"

Danneel pulled back and grinned at her.  "I was getting desperate."

Genevieve smiled back happily.  Then, when Danneel bent her head to Genevieve's throat again, she let her left hand settle heavily into the back of Danneel's thigh, just below the tempting curve of her ass, and pulled them tight together. She rubbed her right thumb over Danneel's peaked nipple, and Danneel let out a rough gasping noise into Genevieve's neck.

"Do you object to a couch?" Genevieve said breathlessly.

"Is said couch nearby?" Danneel said.  "Because I can tell you, I'm not interested in anything that doesn't involve getting naked in the next two minutes."

Genevieve shivered and nodded to the couches by the magazine rack.  Danneel followed her gaze and it took them barely any time at all to stumble over to it and for Genevieve to find herself topless and bra-less, pressed into the cushions under Danneel and making out like their lives depended on it.

This was definitely crazy, Genevieve thought.  This was, after all, her place of employment.  She was going to have to come to work on Monday and pretend Danneel hadn't stuck her tongue in Genevieve's throat at the front desk or -- or slid her hand up Genevieve's thigh and under her skirt.

Oh God.  Genevieve didn't care.  As long as Danneel kept touching her, she didn't care if the entire library staff walked in on them right this very moment.

Genevieve lifted her hips to help Danneel ruck her skirt up to her waist.  Danneel palmed her breast gently and slid down to press her cheek to Genevieve's bare thigh.

"Oh God," Genevieve moaned.  She felt lit up from the inside, as if every touch of Danneel's hands were feeding the heat and light burning deep in her.  She took a deep breath.  "I can't believe I'm going to say this," she said.  "But, um.  Did you actually read _Our Mutual Friend_?"

Danneel paused and tilted her head to look up at Genevieve.  The light from the streetlights outside still wasn't good enough for Genevieve to properly make out Danneel's eyes.

"Of course I read it," she said.  Her breath ghosted across Genevieve's thighs and Genevieve trembled.

"It was just -- you, um, only borrowed it for one week," Genevieve said weakly.  "So I -- wondered."

Danneel's smile this time was a slow one, deep and full of promise.  It made Genevieve's breath catch.  She pressed her lips against Genevieve's inner thigh, her breath hot on the soft skin there.  She dropped another kiss, this one closer to where Genevieve was aching to feel her.

"I heard you say you liked Dickens one day," she said, her voice so quiet Genevieve wasn't sure she'd heard her.  Then she was spreading Genevieve's legs and hooking her thumbs under the legs of her underwear to pull the fabric taut.  She mouthed over Genevieve's wetter-by-the-moment panties, and Genevieve's body went molten with heat, her hips pushing up helplessly, her spine arching.  Danneel's mouth was hot and amazing and -- and --  It wasn't enough. The drag of the cotton against the lips of her pussy and her clit was a brutal tease.  She whined and thrust her hand into Danneel's silky hair to tug her head up, wiggling desperately underneath her until she had her underwear down to her mid-thigh.

" _Please_ ," she said.

Danneel had her panties stripped off in one movement and in the next moment her tongue was licking wet and hot and bare against Genevieve's cunt.  Danneel moaned, and Geneveive could feel the vibration spiral through her at an impossible speed.  She tangled her fingers harder into Danneel's hair and tried to spread her legs wider, tried to let Danneel know she could have -- have everything.  Danneel took the hint, and slid two fingers deep inside Genevieve, laving her tongue again and again against Genevieve's swollen lips and sucking mercilessly at her clit.  Genevieve shuddered, feeling her orgasm coiling in her belly, in her thighs, in her cunt.  Her whole body was trembling, attuned to the perfect rhythm and pressure of Danneel's fingers and lips and tongue.

She came in the next instant, arching into Danneel's perfect, perfect mouth.

Danneel withdrew her fingers, and kissed Genevieve's belly softly.  Genevieve shivered, and tugged at her mindlessly until she slid up Genevieve's body, her lips hovering just over Genevieve's. 

"Hi," she said, smiling, and Genevieve's heart thumped and she pulled Danneel down so their tits were pushed together, the fabric of Danneel's shirt rough on Genevieve's sensitive nipples.  Oh yeah, she definitely needed to do something about how many clothes Danneel was wearing.

Genevieve could taste herself on Danneel's tongue and lips, and she made a noise into Danneel's mouth, her body twitching a little at how hot that was.

She got Danneel's shirt and bra off in record time, cupping those gorgeous tits and flicking her thumb over Danneel's pink-tipped nipples.  Danneel's breath came faster and she went all malleable in Genevieve's hands, so Genevieve pushed her until she was sprawled half-sitting on the couch and Genevieve climbed on top of her.

"Gen," Danneel said, her eyes wide, and Genevieve didn't even mind the nickname, not when Danneel was looking up at her with that expression on her face. She leaned down to kiss her, fucking her tongue into Danneel's mouth until she heard Danneel moan.

She brought Danneel off with her mouth closed over Danneel's nipple and her fingers working Danneel's clit.  Danneel was sprawled dazedly under her on the couch, looking half-stunned, and Genevieve smiled and bit gently down gently on the taut pink nipple. Then she tucked her face into Danneel's neck, licking at the hot skin there.

"I did not picture today turning out like this," Danneel said quietly, her breath still uneven.

That was an understatement. Genevieve smiled.  "Me neither."

"Not that I'm complaining," Danneel added quickly.

Genevieve was still wearing her skirt, crumpled around her waist, but nothing else.  Danneel was naked except for her lacy underwear, which was tangled around her right foot.  They were in the _library_ , Genevieve thought, with an edge of hysteria and she started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Danneel said, and Genevieve loved the way her lips curved upwards.

There was too much bursting in her chest to really explain, so instead she said, "I really want to take you home right now."

Danneel kissed her, her lips soft and warm and sweet on Genevieve's. They didn't taste like cherry lip balm anymore, but Genevieve thought this was even better.

"In case you couldn't tell," Danneel said when she pulled back, "that was a yes."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] How to Woo a Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510428) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)
  * [[podfic] How To Woo A Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166030) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
